The Kiss, The Cook, And The Contest
by FindingThatDamnedOnePiece
Summary: Sanji is put under a sleeping spell and can only wake up when his "True Loves" kisses him. Chopper finds the obvious contestants (Nami, Luffy, Robin, and...?). And for some reason Zoro is pinned down by Robins many arms! Oh Goodness! Who will win? What will happen? How will it happen? Read to find out! [A/N Inspired by "Princess Tiger".]


**Disclaimer: I OWN ONE PIECE! No… no I don't… I lied… **

**Hey! Here's another one-shot so I can escape updating any of my other fics! Yay! **

**Remember: This fanfiction is inspired by "Princess Tiger" By "Loziedeanon", a Tiger and Bunny fic, you should check it out! It's a riot!**

**0o0**

The Strawhats just docked at an island to re-stock and re-supply the Sunny-go. They were separated into groups. Robin and Nami, Ussop and Chopper, Luffy and Brook, and Franky was alone watching the ship.

The only group left was one made up of a "Prissy Love-cook" and a "Marimo".

While the others attended to their own business, Zoro and Sanji were yelling very colorful language at each other. They looked exactly like an old married couple.

0o0

"Dammit! Stupid Marimo! Watch where you're going! We're just going to the diner over there so I can study! How in the _hell_ can you go the wrong way when the damn diner is freaking 20 feet in front of us!?" screamed a surprised and angry chef.

"Whatever! You damned curly-brow! Get off my case! I was born that way! And I'm not going to your damn diner! There's a dojo right down the corner!" retorted the stubborn swordsman.

"You are _too_! We have to stay together! Captain's orders!"

"Am NOT!" he spat back, grabbing Sanji's hand and leading him to the dojo,

"Are TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"YOU ARE TOO!"

"NO! I'M! NOT!"

While the two were going back and forth holding each others' hands and running back and forth, Sanji was too busy dealing with the Marimo, and he wasn't watching where he was going.

_Crash!_

Sanji bumped right into a strange looking drag queen. "Oh! I'm sorry…" stuttered an ashamed Sanji after running into someone,

"AAAAAA! My NEEEWWW dress! I was carrying cake and now it's ALL over me!" The man in drag screamed, "I HAVE TO GO TO A PARTY! NOW WHAT'LL I DO!?" He continued, "I AM SO! SO! SO! SO! SO! MAD AT YOU~!" he exclaimed, "But~" he added with a silky voice, Zoro laughed when hearing it, but he stopped seeing Sanji's "I-will-break-you" glare

"I won't kill ya, cause you're a cutey, hun~!" he said getting dangerously close to Sanji's chest with his hands. "I'll just use my devil-fruit ability on you!" he screamed catching Sanji off guard, he kissed Sanji passionately on the lips for a second before Sanji went limp and fell down.

"What…the… hell…" was all Zoro could verbalize, "Did he pass out because you're crazy-nasty, or…?" Zoro asked dumbfounded.

"C-C-C-Crazy n-n-nasty? YOU MEANIE!" he stuck out his tongue, and then continued, "No! I used my 'koi-koi no mi' on him! He is in a coma-like state and will only wake up if his true love kisses him!" he exclaimed happily while laying a hand on the side of his face thinking some creepy-ass thoughts.

"Oookaaaaayyy…." Said Zoro as he grabbed Sanji and started to drag him to the crew's meeting point, The Thousand Sunny.

0o0

"Ahhh… well that was nice…what are you carrying Zor- OH MY GOD IS THAT SANJI?" Usopp nearly fell over saying.

"What the hell!?" was pretty much everyones reaction,

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO SANJI!?" Luffy and Nami asked in unison.

"Relax, I didn't do this. Curly-brow ran into some really gross guy-women hybrid thingy…" Zoro ignored the crew's reactions, "And he spilled cake all over the dudes dress, so he used his ability to put Sanji asleep unless his 'true-loves kiss' happens…" Zoro finished while scratching his arm idly.

"TRUE-LOVE'S WHAT?!" everyone screamed on the deck of the sunny (Except Robin of course!).

"Well… I guess we already know who the guesses are…" Said Ussop, "Yeah… Robin, Nami, Luffy, or…." Chopper trailed off, everyone except Zoro knowing whose name went next.

0o0

"Well! Someone place our SUPER chef on the table! And we'll begin testing!" said Franky, everyone nodded and headed to the kitchen, they were going to hurry up and get off this island as soon as possible.

"Robin first!" Chopper said, Robin smiled slightly and gently pecked the chef on the lips, if by any chance the chef was awake, he would've died of blood loss by now.

They waited for a minute, and decided that Robin was NOT the right choice

"Luffy next!" Said Chopper, "mmkay" said Luffy as he passionately kissed Sanji, everyone couldn't help but smile.

They waited a minute and decided Luffy was NOT the one, but they did give the crew a rather heated, uncomfortable moment [A/N SanLu/LuSan isn't my favorite pairing, but I'm throwing it in there for some fans who's favorite pairing might be Sanlu/LuSan. I am a nice person *~*].

"Now! Only two contestants left!" Exclaimed Ussop like this was a game show,

"Two? There's only Nami left…" Said Zoro, then he realized who the other was by the crew's faces and the fact that he and Nami were separated from the group.

"Oh HELL NO." screamed Zoro,

"COME ON! PLEASE!" they screamed, "WE WANT DINNER!"

"Not. Gonna. Happen." Zoro began to walk away, but hands sprouted from the walls to block his way while Nami was up there.

"Allow _me_ to help," he heard Robin say.

"Don't worry Zoro, I'm pretty sure I'll do the trick!" said Nami confidently, "I always knew Sanji had a crush on one of us, and it's definitely going to be me."

She leaned down, and kissed the cook for 10 seconds before finally letting go.

They waited… And waited… but the cook didn't move.

Nami was tomato-red and embarrassed to death. She avoided eye-contact and went to go lose her lunch overboard.

"ZORO'S TURN!" They screamed.

"HELL NO! STOP IT!" he struggled as Robin manipulated his body with her arms. She made him lean over, (while Ussop was taking billions of photo's to torture the two later) and made Zoro kiss Sanji for 10 whole, agonizing seconds.

Robin finally let Zoro go, he screamed and ran to wash his toungue (or burn it). The crew then stared at Sanji.

He began to twitch violently, thrashing his arms up and down, and then he let out a heart-tugging whimper as he awoke.

"AAAAAAAA!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, "I JUST HAD A DREAM WHERE THE MARIMO KISSED ME!" he screamed, Ussop couldn't resist and he threw the pictures at Sanji.

Sanji blushed heavily as the room was filled with curse words none of the pirates knew about.

_Someone _had a major man-crush…

**Authors notes:**

**Yeah, so really! Check out Loziedeanon! She's amazing! That is of course….If you watch Tiger & Bunny…. Anyway Please favorite! I really love 'dem favorite's! and maybe if this hunk-o-junk gets more than five fave's, I'll make a spin off/drabble series. Also, my sis Snipperita (her user is snipperita, not her name. Our parents aren't so evil!) edited this and fixed it up for me! Please review! Reviews are my favorite! **

_**By Ggtherescuer.**_


End file.
